


Bubblegum Bitch

by reysrose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Childbirth, Choking, Collars, Corsetry, F/F, Hair Pulling, Heart Attack, Heavy Bondage, Ice Play, Kink Negotiation, Leia loves both her gay as fuck children, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Panic Attacks, Rey Solo, Rey's full name is Breha, Slice of Life, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Under-negotiated Kink, Vibrators, Wax, Whips, paddles, safe words, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: Rey is the brattiest bottom Jess has ever had the pleasure of knowing. It makes her life much more interesting, if she's honest.





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagen/gifts).



> Spanking

“Keep quiet.” 

Rey whines, squirming. She’s such a pretty picture like this, Jess thinks, as she traces just the tips of her fingers over the dip in Rey’s lower back. Rey moans again, hips rolling against the comforter. Jess grins, straddling her. 

“Quiet, love. Be good.” 

Rey has to be the brattiest bottom Jess has ever been with. She doesn’t like to listen, she bites when she gets punished, and she talks back. Jess has definitely shoved a pair of lace panties in that smart, pretty little mouth before. She grinds her clit against Rey’s ass, scratching lightly between her shoulder blades. Rey wriggles, one of the hands that Jess had placed on the pillow above Rey’s head straying down the mattress and between her legs. 

“Ah, ah, little one. Don’t you dare.”

Rey snarls, pressing her cheek further into the mattress and her hand harder against her cunt in a show of clear defiance. 

Jess yanks back her hand and slaps her flat palm hard against Rey’s ass, brushing her fingers over the lurid red mark as Rey fucks herself against the bed. 

“Hand. Now.” 

She wraps her fingers around Rey’s forearm on the edge of too tight and tugs her arm out from under her, tugging it back and sucking on Rey’s slick fingers. Rey moans, loud and needy, her back arching. Jess rests her hand back down on the pillow and drapes herself over Rey’s back, biting at her neck. 

“Roll over.”

“Fuck you.”

Jess whaps Rey across both asscheeks and Rey cries out, trembling with the stinging pain and the need to come. 

“Roll over. Be quiet.” 

Rey does as she’s told for the first time all day, rolling over and hissing when the tender skin of her ass brushes the textured comforter. Jess leans down and licks a stripe up from Rey’s belly button to her throat, sinking her teeth into the soft skin over Rey’s throbbing carotid artery. Rey’s cunt is soaked, red and swollen, her slick painting her thighs and belly. There’s a shining smear of it trailing up towards her breasts from where Jess had tugged her hand away. 

“So pretty for me, little one. Such a pretty girl.” 

Rey groans, bucking her hips up. 

“I’m going to touch you now. But you have to be quiet.” 

Jess strokes a finger down through Rey’s dark pubic hair and over her slit before rubbing tight, rough circles on her swollen clit. Rey is biting her lip so hard that Jess can see blood welling up between her teeth. She leans down, biting Rey’s nipple and sliding two fingers slowly into Rey’s entrance. 

Rey wails. Jess yanks her hand from Rey’s cunt and slaps it, hard. 

Rey shakes and shivers, orgasming around nothing with a sobbing, hitched breath. Jess sighs, sitting back on her heels as Rey’s hips still and her breathing evens out, her eyes half lidded and her body limp. 

“Did I tell you you were allowed to come?”

Rey sobs, hiding her face as her head shakes back and forth frantically. There are tears streaking her face and Jess slides off her and lays down next to her, tugging Rey into her arms. Rey breathes out shakily. 

“I didn’t. But I’ll let it slide, just this once.” 

“T-Thank you, Mistress.” 

Jess presses a kiss to Rey’s temple, letting Rey slide from the mindset she takes when Jess tops her and back into herself. She knows when the shift is done, because Rey goes completely limp. 

“Was that ok?”

“So good.” 

“Yeah?”

Rey nestles into Jess, her eyes shutting. Jess presses a delicate kiss to her mouth, curls up next to her, and goes to sleep herself.


End file.
